Forum:February 2010 - May 3 2010
*5.3.10 In the first new DevBlog since the forums closed, the Developer's Journal tells us that soon Momma Blowfish will be joining us for the Mother's Day Event: Mother of All Blowfish. *4.19.10 The Offical FusionFall Forums officially closed today, but if you want to still see updates and news on FusionFall, the "News" tab has the update info. To talk with people they ask us to use the forums of the Cartoon Network site. *4.19.10 The Providence Crew joins the game, Rex and Bobo are under Townsville Park and Agent Six is handing out missions in Townsville Center. Also, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are giving out new missions in Ship's Interior. Vilgax has been up to no good and captured aliens on the Chimerian Hammer, but Ben, Gwen and Kevin are there to rescue the aliens, like Megawhatts. *4.19.10 F2P Officially was released. *4.16.10 GMAnni announces that Free-to-Play will begin on Friday. *4.15.10 DancingZombie announces that FusionFall will close the forums on April 19 and the Help Center on April 30. *4.10.10 Devbot0001 announces that Rex of Providence will be joining the fight against Fuse this April. *4.5.10 Devbot0001 announces that Agent Six and Bobo Haha of Providence will be joining the fight against Fuse this April. *3.31.10 Ship and his interior, Azmuth, and some Galvan shopkeepers have been added to the game along with new vehicles and armor. *3.24.10 Devbot0001 announces Ship's latest but people cant find ship. *3.19.10 Devbot0001 announces that there are a few more surprises in store. *3.18.10 Massively has just released an exclusive about upcoming shows that will be coming to Fusion Fall! The Free to Play date has been also released and is now on April 19th. http://www.massively.com/2010/03/18/exclusive-fusionfall-free-to-play-launch-details/#continued *3.10.10 Zak and Fiskerton has appeared in Mount Blackhead and Flapjack has moved to Leakey Lake. Now,Paradox has shown up in the past at the Cul-De-Sac while Vilgax has shown up in the Future? What exactly is going on here? However Saint Patrick's Day is coming up and there is a new Holosuit for ya! *3.8.10 Whoosh is announced as a new warp between Monkey Foothills and Bravo Beach (*Please note that this is a typo in the official announcement. Whoosh is a warp portal between Monkey Foothills and Orchid Bay) *2.10.10 Valentines Event Begins! Flapjack is in the past giving you a mission to track down nasty Blood Gnats, Freddy Fishlegs is doing the same in the future, Chowder and Schnitzel are here to send Powdered Flarts to some of the other NPCs who are also in the past and Johnny Bravo is here trying to impress some ladies! *2.10.10 Birthday Bash Event Ends *2.8.10 Sinister announces that the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s and agents between Monkey Foothills and the Darklands will be replaced by Kumari and Serpents. Also, Kevin, Gwen and Vilgax will get a updated look. *2.5.10 Devbot0001 announces the Valentine's day event which includes Blood Gnats, a new plumber set, a new GGG Jacket, an new Van Hallen's Axe, Johnny Bravo, Flapjack, Chowder, Schnitzel, and possibly Freddy Fishlegs.